


Silent Treatment

by DoctorGold88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, lookingforablueboxwith221bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGold88/pseuds/DoctorGold88





	Silent Treatment

_  
_He noticed her long before she would have ever noticed him. Glorious dark brown hair, curled to perfection, highlighted with a dark red hue. Bluer than blue eyes that pierced the very soul. She was beautiful.  And why would she notice him? insignificant person that he was.

_You are not significant. Stop thinking like that, you are hurting my head._

Tristan smiled gently, dropping his head so as not to draw attention to himself. light shaggy hair dropped over his face, obcuring his face from view. _If you would stop reading my mind, your head would not hurt so much._  

_But you enjoy me being in your head,_  the smirk in his brother's voice sent a wave of warmth to his heart. They were very young when they realized they could speak to each other telepathically. It was a useful way of communication he found, when they were not alone, in a crowded place, or when the world was being cruel and they were too far away to protect each other. Having honed the talent as they grew, they became more enhanced and could soon "read" each other's emotions. 

Shugging his backpack more comfortably onto his shoulder, he turned to his locker, unlocking the door and swinging it open. 

Anabelle French winced as the trashed spewed out of the boys locker, smacking his face and chest in a gooey, wet mess. The boy did not make a sound, he merely stood there as the locker emptied its contents onto him and the floor, soaking the tile. His hand clutched the strap of his bookbag in a deathgrip as his hair stickily clung to his cheeks and neck. 

The silence erupted into wild laughter. The walls nearly shook with the bellows and screeches as the students pointed and jeered at the quiet boy. Hanabele turned as a broad shouldered boy came to stand next to her. Looking up, her eyes widened at the dark haired hunk standing next to her. His laughter was deep in his chest and his eyes crinkled.  _but he was laughing at the boy. She_  frowned.

"You must be new." He turned a laughing smile in her direction, "The name's Cas. Cas Knight." He held out his hand and she slid hers into his briefly before retracting it. He snorted, "You aren't going to tell me your name?" She turned to him, the laughter of the students dissipated as the first bell of the school day rang shrilly. Around them the halls began to clear as classes were run to. "Are you?"

"Anabelle. Anabelle French." Her eyes returned to the boy at the trashed locker, wondering why he did not move. His head cocked to the side slightly to the left as if he were listening to someone. "Who is that?"

"Anabelle. Cute. You don't want anything to do with him," Cas explained to her snidely, "He is nobody. Just a freak kid noone wants anything to do with." Turning, Hanabele walked down the hallway towards the school main office. She sighed inwardly when she realized that she had not so easily walked away from the "hunk". She did however, blanch when she realized that she was going to pass the soaking wet student. "Where are you from Anabelle?" Cas stepped in front of her, halting her where she stood. 

"Excuse me, I have to get to the principle's office." She tilted her head, having to look up to see his face. Irritation flashed down her spine when he did not move. "Please."

"Oooh, playing hard to get are we?" Cas smiled as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. "Being the new girl, you would think you might want to make a few friends on your first day is all." 

"I'll will be just fine, Im sure," She said with more confidence than she felt. With an all-knowing smile, Cas walked away, "When you come to your senses Pretty Girl, I wil be around." Walking past the exploded locker, Cas smacked the boy on his shoulder, 

"Better luck next time kid,"

Anabelle grimaced in sympathy and not a little bit of anger. Cas walked away and around the corner, whistling tunelessly as he disappeared. 

_Be nice._

_What are you-?_

_"_ Are you alright?"

Her voice was soft and sweet. Its sympathizing tones grated down his spine in an irritating manner. The lilt in her voice was different, mesmerizing. He shook his head. He did not want or need her sympathy. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to close his nose to the stench from the trash surrounding him. He breathed through his mouth to decrease the smell.

_Answer her bonehead._

_Shut-up._

_  
_"Im Anabelle French. Whats your name?"

"Tristan. Tristan Gold." 

She held her hand out, a soft smile on her lips, "Nice to meet you Tristan"

He looked down at her hand, incredilous that she was serious. Noone ever reached out to him, why would they? He was an outcast, a freak.

_Tristan. Shake her hand._

_Pay attention to your teacher, Bae and leave me alone._

_  
_His brother's laughter touched his mind, and he nearly smiled. Until he remembered his situation and where he was, and the beauty offering her hand to the beast. His smile died a swift death. He stepped back hastily, his sneakers making a squishy noise. "No thank you, Dearie," his voice lowered to a deep brogue as he stepped away from her, ignoring the look of hurt he saw spark in her eyes, "I don't need your sympathy."

_Coward_ , He felt Bae's disapproval, and effectively ignored it.  _  
_

Belle dropped her hand, her eyes looking over him. She could not see his entire face, his hair still obscuring half of his face from view. A dark brown eye looked back at her warily. With a slow smile, she swung her bookbag to her chest, and unzipping it, removed a t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. "Here. Take these." 

_  
_Before he could think, his hands were accepting her offering, a quizzical look on his face, "My gym clothes," she supplied, "They should fit you, I mean we are about the same size." dropping her hands, she smiled again and turned to walk away from him.

"See you around, Tristan." Another soft smile and she was gone.

He did not respond, staring down at her gift, speechless that she would even speak to him. shaking his head, he turned around, grimacing at the squishing noises he made,  _  
_

"See-" but she was already gone, having disappeared around the corner, "you"

_Way to go Casanova_ , Bae murmured,  _Now go clean up, you smell_ _  
_

_Shut-up Bae_

 

 

 


End file.
